


Dazed In a Heat Haze

by GirthMan



Series: Attack on Titan: Ymir and Historia [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Hair, Armpit Kink, Body Hair, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Girls Kissing, Hair Kink, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Other, Pubic Hair, Rimming, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sweat, Trans Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionStuck indoors with her personal guard, Ymir, during a heat wave, Queen Historia finds herself unable to ignore her long-time friend's unique allure.A bit of flirting and teasing from Ymir is all it takes to send the queen over the edge...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: Attack on Titan: Ymir and Historia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Dazed In a Heat Haze

The burdens of royalty were numerous. Dissident nobles constantly complaining, resource shortages, and financial management on a kingdom-wide scale were all more than enough to stretch the wits of even the most seasoned leaders thin. It would come as no surprise, then, that a newly-minted queen would be under quite a bit of pressure to keep things in her domain running smoothly.   
  
Historia Reiss sat hunched over her desk, reading over countless reports from all over her domain. Running a hand through her frazzled, blonde hair and rubbing her tired, blue eyes, she sighed and slumped back in her chair, shoving a stack of papers toward the very back of her desk. The frustration of running a kingdom was getting to her.   
  
Historia was frustrated by the disapproving nobility, who seemed to haunt her every step, waiting for a chance to berate her for her actions. She was frustrated by the lack of direction she had in making decisions, being mostly left to her own devices to try sorting out what would be best for her subjects. The heat certainly didn’t help, either.   
  
It was a sweltering summer day, and even within the walls of the castle, the heat and humidity was making things downright miserable. Historia wiped the sweat from her brow, fanning herself with the sleeves of her thin, silk gown, desperate for some relief from the haze that permeated the stone walls of her bedroom. She crinkled her nose, groaning softy as her personal guard stepped in just a bit _too_ close, leaning over the queen to glance over the reports she had just shoved away.   
  
“I say we tell them like it is this time,” Ymir suggested. “You don’t need their permission to do what you do.”  
  
The tanned woman rested a hand on the queen’s shoulder, leaning a bit closer to grab a report from the back of the desk. Sweat dotted her freckled face, and her black bangs clung to her skin, though she either didn’t mind or was simply too dutiful to complain. Her gold eyes darted back and forth, quickly scanning the contents of the page she held.   
  
Ymir was dressed much more heavily than she would have liked to be, given the weather. Her military uniform was stuffy enough with its layered, tightly-buttoned design, but on top of that, she had on thick leather armor. Tightly-fit shoulderpads, a chestpiece, and chaps had all been strapped on above the guard’s usual uniform, causing her to sweat uncontrollably in the muggy weather. She _very_ much would have liked to dress down, like her queen, but she was loyal to a fault, and so she stood by, not complaining in the slightest in spite of her visible discomfort.   
  
“That’s exactly the problem,” Historia sighed, doing her best to angle her face away from Ymir’s crotch. “I _do_ need their permission, or at least their approval, if I’m going to rule effectively…”  
  
Ymir huffed and tossed the report aside, planting her hands on her hips. She was what Historia was _most_ frustrated with today. Her usual, blunt takes on the ruling class and their political games would normally have been a breath of fresh air. Today, though, the heat was making it difficult to be patient, especially considering the queen’s proximity to her guard. Ymir stood as close as she could to Historia at nearly all times, and normally, this wouldn’t have been an issue, but today, a very unique problem had manifested…  
  
Historia could smell Ymir. With her guard’s crotch just inches from her face now, Historia couldn’t ignore the scent of Ymir’s sweaty groin. It penetrated the armored-up woman’s tight pants, wafting into the open air as barely-visible wisps of steam.   
  
The queen allowed herself just a quick, nervous glance at Ymir’s crotch. The tightly-packed bulge in the front of her pants was visibly damp with sweat. How she had managed to stuff her cock into such snug, hip-hugging pants in the first place was a mystery to Historia. How she managed to resist ripping all of her clothes off for some relief from this damn heat was completely unknowable. Historia was immensely thankful that she could get away with wearing just a thin, silk gown, even if that gown did betray how unintentionally aroused she was becoming.   
  
Historia cleared her throat, quickly stuffed her half-hard cock between her thighs, squeezed her legs together, and grabbed a report from the desk. She let out a heavy sigh, crinkling the paper in frustration as she read it.   
  
“Listen to this,” she began, hoping that sharing a bit of her frustration would alleviate the tension in the room. “These people are _already_ trying to get me to produce an heir! Do they have _no_ shame?!”  
  
Ymir snatched the paper from her queen’s hands and pored over it. She smirked at what was essentially an eloquently-worded demand that Historia find someone to fuck so she could start popping out babies. She crumpled the page into a ball and tossed it over her shoulder.   
  
“Ymir, they’ll be expecting a response,” Historia sighed, gently warning her guard to behave. “We may not _like_ these people, but if I want to be a good queen, I’ve at least got to _pretend_ to listen to them…”  
  
“I hear plenty from them already,” Ymir responded dryly. “None of those snotty whores know how to keep it down at night…”  
  
Historia managed to suppress a giggle.   
  
“Regardless,” she continued. “They want some kind of assurance that I’ll leave behind someone to rule once I’m gone… I’m not exactly excited about the idea of producing an heir, but-,”  
  
“Just marry me and I’ll help out with that,” Ymir interrupted playfully. “Or would you rather just skip the ceremony and get right to the babymaking?”  
  
Historia blushed at her guard’s proposition. She had been close friends with Ymir for a long time now, and Ymir had never been too abashed at making her feelings known. Spur of the moment marriage proposals were common, and always backed with at least a tinge of honest intent, but nothing had ever come of them. Now, though, half-erect, frustrated, sweaty, and pushed to her wit’s end, Historia felt her inhibitions breaking down. Balling her fists, she stood suddenly, causing her chair to topple over and clatter onto the stone floor.   
  
She stood there, panting in frustration, blushing heavily and staring up at her guard. Ymir’s eyes widened as she caught sight of the tent in the queen’s gown. She watched it grow, only _just_ hiding the stiffening cock beneath the silk. She glanced up at Historia’s face, back down to her groin, and then up at her face one more time.  
  
“You too?” Ymir asked, her voice barely a whisper.   
  
“Shut up and kiss me.”  
  
Historia punctuated her command by locking lips with Ymir, causing the freckle-faced guard to stumble backwards. The backs of her knees caught the edge of the bed, and she tumbled over, followed closely by her queen. Historia straddled Ymir’s waist, pinning her to the bed as she poured all her feelings into a long-overdue kiss. She nibbled at Ymir’s lips, probed her mouth with her tongue, and caressed her face, brushing her hair aside to stroke her freckled cheeks.   
  
Ymir’s eyes slowly fluttered closed as the initial shock of Historia’s response wore off. She returned the queen’s kiss, sucking her tongue and moaning against her, hugging her tightly. The kiss didn’t last long, however, and soon enough, Historia pulled away, panting heavily. Sticky strands of drool hung between the girls’ mouths, quivering and swaying in their breaths.   
  
“Strip,” Historia ordered, climbing off of her guard.  
  
Ymir felt much less confident for some reason now that Historia had actually acted on her flirtatious proposal. She lay there for a moment, watching Historia get off of the bed, before beginning to fumble with her armor’s buckles and straps. She sat up to pull the armor off, sighing in relief when it finally slipped over her head.   
  
Ymir took a moment to stretch, moaning softly as she lifted her arms, thankful to be freed from the constricting chestpiece. Her tight uniform shirt was stained with her underarm sweat, and had become so wet that it was partially transparent. Ymir caught her queen stealing a glance of the dark patches of hair just barely hidden beneath her shirt.   
  
“See something you like?” Ymir teased, keeping her arms raised and folding her hands behind her head. “It’s not very queenly to be into something like _this,_ you know…”  
  
“I don’t care,” Historia replied curtly, moving back in to embrace Ymir.   
  
The young queen ducked her head once she had wrapped her arms around her bodyguard’s waist. She pulled her in tight, and pressed her nose into the sweaty patch of wetness under Ymir’s arm. Historia took a big sniff, shuddering as Ymir’s heavy, sweaty, musky scent filled her nostrils. She sniffed again and again, hardly able to control herself as her head was clouded by the smell of Ymir’s armpit.   
  
_“Mmmmmfffff!_ You smell so _fucking_ good!”  
  
Historia’s shaky, shameless groan came as a surprise to Ymir. The freckled girl had never guessed that her long-time friend and, now, her queen, could be so turned on by smelling her sweaty armpits. Despite her surprise at the situation, though, Ymir was more than happy to indulge Historia, kneeling quietly with her arms up to allow her queen easy access to the smelly, sweaty prize she was after.   
  
“Easy,” Ymir giggled. “You’re tickling me!”  
  
Historia took one last, big whiff, nuzzling her nose deep into the sweat-soaked armpit crease of Ymir’s uniform. She finally pulled back, red in the face, panting heavily, and incredibly hard beneath her gown. She couldn’t bear the soft, silky garment any longer. She _needed_ to let herself out, and so she did just that. In one quick, smooth pull, Historia tugged her gown up and over her head and tossed it aside, fully baring herself to Ymir.   
  
Historia shuffled a bit further back onto the bed, away from Ymir, to let her friend get a good look at her nude body. Soft, slender, and curvy in all the right places, the young queen was certainly an impressive sight. Her creamy skin was dotted with droplets of sweat, which ran down her body in glistening little rivulets. Her chest was soft and nicely plumped, easily a nice handful or two, Ymir could tell at a glance. Her rear was similarly cushioned, perfectly curved and rounded.   
  
Historia’s armpits were covered in wispy, blonde tufts of sweaty hair. The messy little nests were curly and matted with sweat, but were by no means untamed. In fact, they appeared to be, aside from the perspiration, very well maintained. Likewise, the queen’s crotch was topped with a neat little mound of short-trimmed, blonde pubic hair. Slightly heavier and just a bit wilder than her armpit hair, the hair topping Historia’s cock curled, sweaty and thick, around the base of her shaft, over her tight little balls, and between her thighs, where it ran down into her taint.   
  
Ymir couldn’t possibly keep her eyes off of Historia’s cock. Standing hard at a respectable seven or so inches, it was an incredibly enticing sight. It twitched slightly with arousal, and a long, quivering strand of pre-cum slowly oozed from the tip and dripped all the way onto the bed sheets before breaking away. Historia rested her hand on the base, gingerly wrapping her fingers around herself. She gave her shaft a squeeze, tugging at it to pull her foreskin back to reveal her wet, pink glans.   
  
“What are you waiting for?” Historia breathed, her voice husky with lust. “I want to see you, too…”  
  
Ymir’s freckled cheeks took on an uncharacteristically-strong blush. She nodded, snapped out of her daze by her queen’s request, and began unbuttoning her tight-fitting shirt. One by one, the buttons came loose, gradually baring more and more of her sandy-brown, freckled chest. Her bust wasn’t quite as impressive, in her opinion, as Historia’s, but she was certainly more toned. Her well-defined abs glistened with sweat as they were revealed, dripping with fresh perspiration. A thin trail of black hair ran from her bellybutton down into the waistband of her pants, where it disappeared from sight.   
  
Once Ymir’s top was off, it was Historia’s turn to stare. The well-toned, freckle-dotted woman was nothing if not gorgeous. Tight, firm breasts, chiseled abs, strong arms, and messy, curly tufts of sweaty armpit hair peeking out from under her arms made Ymir an irresistible sight to Historia. She smirked at her queen, noticing the effect she had on her, and lifted her arms, fully revealing her underarm hair. Black, soaked with sweat, and completely unshaven, the wild nests of hair were thick and tangled. It took every ounce of Historia’s willpower to keep herself from burying her face in Ymir’s armpit right then and there.   
  
Ymir struggled a bit with her chaps, squeezing with some difficulty out of the constricting leather after a short while. Her pants offered similar resistance, clinging tightly to her sweat-soaked skin. The muggy atmosphere and her half-hard cock made it even harder to pull the hip-hugging uniform pants down, but soon enough managed to do so. Her legs were just as enticing as the rest of her body. Firm, taut thighs, shapely hips, and a nice, tight rear made it hard for Historia to keep her eyes off of Ymir’s lower half. Wearing nothing but a sweat-drenched pair of tight, white panties, the royal guard was nearly completely exposed to her queen.   
  
Ymir’s underwear bulged around her hardening shaft and heavy balls, stretching and straining as her cock stiffened. Thick, curly, black hair peeked out from the edges and waistband of her panties, which were translucent with sweat. She hurried to shimmy out of her skintight underwear, tugging them off and finally allowing her cock to spring free, quickly reaching its full length.   
  
Historia’s jaw dropped when she saw Ymir’s shaft at its full length. It was easily a few inches longer than her own, and much thicker. Her big, fat cockhead poked most of the way out of her tight foreskin, and slick, sticky beads of pre-cum ran down her length. Her balls were absolutely enormous, each practically the size of Historia’s fist, and they pulsed visibly, clenching and flexing in response to their owner’s growing arousal. Ymir’s groin was absolutely covered by a thick, tangled mess of curly black pubic hair, obscuring the first inch or two of the base of her shaft and a good amount of her balls.   
  
Historia couldn’t hope to hold herself back any longer. She lunged toward Ymir, bowling her over and landing on top of her, pinning her to the bed. With her stiff erection rubbing up against her friend’s, Historia couldn’t help but let out a soft moan, gently grinding against Ymir to relieve some of the tension between her legs. She kept rolling her hips as she leaned in, pressing her lips to Ymir’s for another brief kiss before peppering her friend’s freckled cheeks with smooches.   
  
Ymir gasped at Historia’s affectionate display, squirming a bit beneath her queen. Historia’s soft, delicate lips traced a ticklish path down her neck, over her collarbone, and toward her chest. Historia licked at Ymir’s sweat-soaked skin, her tongue dragging along the freckles dotting her chest. The salty-sweetness of Ymir’s sweat was nothing if not heavenly to Historia, and it was more than the queen could do to keep herself from getting a better taste.   
  
“Lift your arm,” Historia ordered, her voice thick with an urgent, commanding lust. “I want to smell you…”  
  
Ymir’s blush couldn’t have been stronger as she obeyed, raising both arms and folding them behind her head. Historia gasped sharply at the sight of Ymir’s armpits. Thick with unkempt hair, they were drenched with sweat. Steamy little clouds misted from Ymir’s pits, wafting up into the hot, hazy air.   
  
Historia didn’t wait a second longer. She buried her face in Ymir’s hairy, sweaty underarm, stuffing her nose deep into the steamy crevice. She shivered as she inhaled, snorting loudly as she drew in a big whiff of her friend’s potent pit-musk.   
  
“ _MMMMFFF!”_  
  
Historia’s eyes rolled back as she shuddered, rubbing her cock a bit harder against Ymir’s. She took another big sniff, closing her eyes and basking in the mind-numbing smell of her friend’s sweat. She continued smelling Ymir’s armpit a bit more conservatively, focusing her attention instead on getting a taste of her sweaty, hairy prize.   
  
Historia dragged her tongue along the hair-covered crease of Ymir’s pit, moaning shamelessly as she lapped up the distinct, sweaty flavor of her friend’s underarm. Ymir squeaked and squirmed in response, pursing her lips to keep herself from laughing at the ticklish sensation. Historia kept licking, running her tongue up and down Ymir’s hairy underarm like it was her pussy, teasing the sweat-soaked crease for as long as she could.   
  
As much as she was enjoying herself, Historia couldn’t keep her head buried in Ymir’s armpit forever. Intoxicating though the scent of her guard’s musky sweat may have been, the young queen had to come up for air before too long. She pulled her head up much sooner than she would have liked to, gasping for air. Sweat and drool dripped from her chin, and a few stray, curly hairs clung to her reddened cheeks.   
  
“You’re driving me crazy,” Historia gasped, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.   
  
“ _I’m_ driving _you_ crazy?” Ymir laughed in response, rubbing her achingly-stiff cock against Historia’s.   
  
“You make me so fucking hard,” Historia growled, leaning in to plant a quick kiss on Ymir’s chest. “You’ve always been such a tease…”  
  
She sealed her lips around Ymir’s hard little nipple and gave it a gentle bite, causing her to suck in a sharp breath. Historia nibbled for a few short moments before moving on, peppering Ymir’s chest with quick kisses and moving down her body.   
  
“Wearing those tight pants…”  
  
Historia dragged her tongue down Ymir’s firm, toned midsection, moaning softly all the while. She licked her guard’s hard abs, leaving a wet trail of saliva from her chest to her bellybutton.   
  
“Standing so close to me all the time,” the queen continued, her voice low and husky. “Flaunting that tight little ass…”  
  
Ymir bit her lip and leaned her head back, closing her eyes as Historia’s tongue circled her bellybutton. Her queen’s hands were at work, too, now, creeping up her inner thighs and coming to rest on her big, fat balls. Historia held Ymir’s pouch with no small amount of reverence, treating the heavy, precious purse with the respect she felt it deserved. She teased her tongue into Ymir’s hair-ringed bellybutton, running it in a circle.   
  
“ _H- Hey!”_ Ymir squealed, squirming at Historia’s licks. “That tickles!”  
  
Ymir giggled while Historia teased her, flicking her tongue around and around in her bellybutton before finally moving on. The hardbodied guard’s happy trail was an irresistible target to the young queen, and after a brief moment, Historia’s tongue found its way down the increasingly-thick path of black, bristly hair. Finally, the queen had reached her _real_ prize.  
  
Historia had slipped off the bed and was now kneeling on the floor, her face inches from Ymir’s cock. She could feel the steamy heat coming off of the thick, imposing shaft, and she could smell the distinct, musky odor of sex emanating from her friend’s fat, churning pouch. Once again, the scent of Ymir’s body was too much for Historia to resist. The young queen leaned in to get a better smell.   
  
With her nose pressed firmly against Ymir’s bulging, hairy pouch, Historia’s senses were absolutely overwhelmed by the potent, musky smell of sweat and sex. Huffing and snorting deeply, the queen’s eyes crossed, and she shuddered as her head spun from the scent of Ymir’s fat balls. She couldn’t help but lick, dragging her tongue all over the heavy, hairy purse, slathering the heaving pouch in saliva. She lapped up the sweaty, salty flavor, moaning shamelessly as she savored the taste of her guard’s sweat-drenched groin.   
  
“ _HHHMMMPPHHH! Shhhooo good!”_  
  
Historia’s voice was muffled by Ymir’s balls. She took one into her mouth, only barely able to fit it, and started sucking. She ran her tongue around the hot, fat orb, slobbering and snorting all the while. Spit ran down her chin, bubbling out of her mouth as her cheeks bulged with the mouthful of scrotum she had taken.   
  
“ _Mmmfff…_ And you say _I’m_ a tease,” Ymir groaned, leaning her head back.   
  
Her thick, hard cock throbbed as Historia sucked on her balls, and she leaked out a thick, warm dollop of pre-cum. It oozed down her shaft, rolling all the way down to her queen’s nose. Historia popped Ymir’s pouch out of her mouth and turned her attention to her friend’s shaft, lapping up the salty-sweet arousal that had just rolled her way. She dragged her tongue all the way up Ymir’s balls, over the hair-covered base of her shaft, and up toward her tip, stopping just shy of her partially-exposed cock head.   
  
“You must have known I’d indulge you sooner or later,” Historia said, wrapping her fingers around Ymir’s girth. “You’re so fucking dirty… You’ve been keeping yourself nice and sweaty for me, haven’t you?”  
  
“Is it that obvious?” Ymir replied, a teasing tone to her voice.   
  
“You’re such a hairy little slut…”  
  
Historia smirked, gently stroking Ymir’s shaft. She peeled back her foreskin, causing Ymir to gasp softly as her tip was fully exposed, wet, pink, and twitching with need. Slowly, Historia inched her lips toward Ymir’s glans, hanging her tongue out until she was teasingly, tantalizingly close. Ymir could feel her queen’s warm breath against the exposed head of her cock, causing her breath to hitch in her throat.   
  
Historia gave Ymir’s member a good, firm squeeze, coaxing out a fat bead of pre-cum before finally licking her. She ran her tongue all over Ymir’s pink cockhead, moaning as she drenched her friend’s most sensitive area in her spit. Ymir could only lie back and moan, clutching at the bed sheets as her cock spewed arousal straight into her queen’s waiting mouth. Historia was quick to suck up all of Ymir’s pre, gulping and moaning as she greedily drank down her delicious, sweet reward.   
  
“ _Doesh my tomgue make you feew good?”_  
  
Historia’s question was barely intelligible, spoken from the side of her mouth around Ymir’s tip. Ymir couldn’t possibly answer with anything other than a softly-whispered “yes,” nodding her head and shivering as Historia carried on. The young queen teased her friend mercilessly, lapping at her wet, winking cock-hole, running her tongue around just beneath her foreskin, and suckling on the very tip of her sensitive, pink crown. All the while, Ymir was pumping out warm, slippery arousal, gushing all over Historia’s lips and chin.   
  
Finally, with a wet _pop,_ Historia pulled back from Ymir’s cock, leaving it to twitch needily in her hand. A thick spurt of pre squirted from the tip, landing on Ymir’s abs. Historia grinned at her friend’s helplessly-aroused state, slowly stroking her shaft as she inched her way a bit further down, deeper between Ymir’s firm thighs.   
  
“Legs up,” Historia ordered, tapping her hands against Ymir’s thighs.   
  
Ymir did as she was told, giving Historia one last smirk before her face disappeared behind her well-toned legs. Historia couldn’t help but gasp softly at the sight of her friend’s steamy, hairy asshole. Ymir’s tightly-puckered O-ring was lined with thick hair, and her taint was nearly completely hidden from sight by those same curls.   
  
Historia moved right in, pressing her lips to Ymir’s anus and sticking her nose beneath her balls, pressing it firmly against her sweaty taint. Snorting greedily, Historia sucked up the overbearing stench of her guard’s musky crotch. Her smell was even stronger now, thick, heavy, and completely mind-numbing to the young queen.   
  
Ymir’s mouth hung open in a silent, drawn-out moan. She shivered, her cock twitching and pulsing in response to Historia’s tongue. The queen was licking Ymir’s ass now, running her tongue in slow, teasing circles around her hair-ringed hole.   
  
“ _Holy shit,”_ Ymir gasped, barely able to get the words out. “ _Don’t fucking stop…”_  
  
Historia had absolutely no intentions of stopping. Ymir’s sweaty pucker tasted too damn good for her to even dream of slowing down. She teased her tongue inside, pushing her wet, probing muscle into her friend’s ass, eliciting a sharp whimper and a powerful twitch. Ymir’s ring clenched around Historia’s tongue, reflexively trying to expel the intruding appendage. Historia pushed on, though, working her way just about an inch or two into Ymir’s rear. Her face was pressed firmly into Ymir’s taint now, and all she could smell was the sweaty musk of her friend’s crotch and backside.   
  
“ _Mmmpphhh…”_  
  
Historia let out a wanton moan, swirling her tongue in circles around the inside of Ymir’s asshole. Ymir bit her lip, groaning as she wrapped a hand around her cock. She slowly stroked herself, panting heavily as new, intense pleasure bubbled up inside of her. She was quickly getting wetter and wetter, leaking copious amounts of arousal as she jerked herself. Her hairy butthole was soaked with spit now, and she could feel Historia drooling all over her behind. Before long, she forced herself to stop, not wanting to finish too soon.   
  
Historia followed suit, pulling her tongue out of Ymir’s pucker with a soft, wet _plop._ She moved back in after just a moment, though, pushing her nose straight into Ymir’s hairy little hole and giving it a big, drawn-out sniff. She cried out, shuddering as her cock twitched, shooting out a fat strand of pre-cum in response to the smell.   
  
Ymir’s asshole smelled absolutely intoxicating to Historia. The scent of sex, sweat, and steamy, potent musk was mind-numbing. The queen’s head spun, and she snorted greedily at Ymir’s steaming hole, gasping for breath as she sniffed and huffed, breathing as deeply as she could manage to suck up every last bit of Ymir’s heavy scent.   
  
“ _Oh, FUCK!”_ Historia grunted between sniffs. “ _MMMPPHHH!_ You couldn’t even shave _there? HHHNNNFFF!_ You _knew_ how fucking _crazy_ this would make me, didn’t you?! _MMMMFFF! FUCK!”_  
  
Her voice was thick with lust, and her breaths were interspersed with deep, drawn-out inhales. She took in Ymir’s smell for quite a while, unable to pull herself away after that first, overwhelming sniff. Finally, however, Historia ended up getting herself back under control. With one last kiss against the lips of Ymir’s puckered O-ring, she pulled away and shakily climbed onto the bed, crawling on top of her friend.   
  
Historia lunged forward for a kiss, locking lips with Ymir and immediately pushing her tongue into her mouth. Ymir moaned, holding Historia tight as she returned the gesture. Her tongue wrapped around her queen’s, and she tasted herself. She could taste the saltiness of her own sweat, the sweetness of her arousal, and, above it all, the heavy musk of her taint and asshole. Now she understood why Historia had become so fuck-drunk. She tasted _good._  
  
The two girls kissed for a while longer, rolling around on the bed, clutching at each other, and moaning shamelessly into each other’s mouths. They each took turns nibbling at the other’s lips, groping the other’s behind, and grinding against the other’s cock. Ymir sucked Historia’s tongue, slurping up the remnants of her own taste before, finally, her queen broke away. Kneeling on the bed, Historia stroked herself, gasping for breath and red in the face.   
  
“Bend over,” the queen commanded, her voice thick and shaky with arousal. “I can’t wait any longer… You’re too much of a tease for me to hold back any more…”  
  
“It’s about time,” Ymir purred, turning over onto all fours. “I like you when you’re assertive…”  
  
Historia responded by slapping Ymir’s ass, causing a resounding _smack._ Ymir yelped in surprise, jolting at the stinging sensation.   
  
“And I like you when you behave,” Historia replied in a husky tone. “Like the good little slut you’ve always been…”  
  
The queen reached down and caressed Ymir’s firm cheeks. She ran her hands all over her nicely-rounded backside, teasing her way closer and closer to her asshole with each move. She kneaded Ymir’s tight behind, squeezing and rubbing until her thumbs brushed up against her hairy, puckered O-ring. With a smirk, Historia spread Ymir’s hole, causing her friend to gasp sharply.   
  
“Look at you,” Historia remarked softly. “I can’t wait to see what you feel like from the inside… I bet you’re nice and warm and tight… It’s like you’re shaped _just_ for me…”  
  
She rubbed the tip of her thumb in a circle around Ymir’s anus for a few moments, smearing her leftover spit around. After a short while, Historia pushed her thumb inside, causing Ymir to let out a low, shaky whimper. The freckled guard buried her face in a pillow, chewing her lip to keep from crying out as her queen teased her asshole. It felt incredible, and she could feel herself leaking even more pre-cum with each passing moment, but she was too embarrassed to let Historia see her face right now.   
  
Ymir had always been the instigator. She had always been the one to playfully flirt, teasing her queen and trying her very best to entice her into just such an encounter as the one she was in now. She hadn’t anticipated Historia to take the lead, though. She had always imagined herself straddling her queen’s waist, teasing her to the brink of climax, and sliding into her for a nice, gentle fuck. She _never_ could have guessed that Historia would turn the tables on her like this, and yet here she was, face-down on her bed about to be fucked from behind by her surprisingly-dominant queen. Part of her wished they could restart and do the whole day over again, but another part of her wouldn’t have things any other way. Ymir was surprised with herself when she realized which part had won out over the other.   
  
Historia pulled her thumb out of Ymir’s ass, only to push two fingers inside in its place. Ymir let out a desperate, pleasured whimper, half-sobbing from the intense arousal she was experiencing. Her cock pulsed, squirting out a rope of pre-cum, and her puckered, hairy ring clenched around Historia’s fingers, flexing powerfully around the intruding digits.   
  
“So tight,” Historia purred, working her fingers slowly in and out of Ymir’s tight little hole. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?”  
  
“ _Nnnf… Y- Yes,”_ Ymir admitted, embarrassed.   
  
“That’s good,” Historia replied, a hint of eagerness in her voice.  
  
She leaned forward over Ymir’s back, bringing her lips right up to her friend’s ear. She playfully nibbled and licked at her earlobe for a moment before whispering to her.   
  
“I am, too,” Historia said, her voice soft and lusty. “I’m glad I’m going to get to break you in…”  
  
She licked the back of Ymir’s neck, sending a shiver down her spine. With her stiff cock sandwiched between her guard’s firm cheeks, rubbing against her balls, Historia had never felt quite so in control. She licked and kissed her way down Ymir’s back, nibbling playfully at her shoulders and collarbone and dragging her tongue all the way down her spine. She couldn’t help but sneak one last taste of Ymir’s hairy asshole, pushing her tongue inside for just a second while she took a quick sniff of her friend’s powerful musk.   
  
Historia pulled her tongue out of Ymir and spread her pucker open. She spit onto the hair-ringed hole, wetting it with her saliva before getting back into position. She peeled her foreskin back, shuddering as her glans was exposed, and pressed her tip against Ymir’s drool-soaked, virgin hole.   
  
Ymir gasped softly, feeling a bead of Historia’s pre-cum ooze onto the lips of her anus. She rocked back against her queen, causing her shaft to slip away from her hairy butthole and slide between her cheeks. Historia groaned softly, surprised at how easily her cock had missed its mark. She stroked herself, teasing out a big, fat wad of pre onto Ymir’s lower back.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Ymir teased, wiggling her butt against Historia. “I thought you were going to break me in…”  
  
“If you don’t hold still,” Historia warned, grinding against Ymir. “I’ll just fuck your mouth instead… Maybe that would shut you up…”  
  
She gave Ymir a firm, open-palmed slap on the rear, causing her to yelp in surprise.   
  
“That wouldn’t be _too_ bad…”  
  
Ymir couldn’t say that she wasn’t _incredibly_ enticed by Historia’s threat. Nonetheless, she could hardly wait to feel her queen’s cock inside of her, so she decided to keep quiet and do as she was told. Finally behaving like a good little slut, Ymir leaned down, arched her back, and buried her face in a pillow, biting her lip in anticipation for what was about to come.   
  
Historia pulled back one more time, lining her cock up with Ymir’s tightly-clenched pucker. Squeezing out a nice, slippery dollop of pre-cum, the queen started sliding inside, slowly but surely stretching open Ymir’s tight, virgin hole. She could feel the hair around her guard’s anus brushing against her foreskin, sending light, ticklish sensations up her shaft. She held her breath as she slipped into Ymir, clutching tightly at her well-toned cheeks as she penetrated her. Finally, with a bit of effort on her part, Historia pushed her full length inside, shoving the remaining two-thirds of her shaft into Ymir all at once.   
  
Ymir screamed into the pillow, gripping it so hard her knuckles turned white. Her cock twitched powerfully, throbbing with desperate, fresh pleasure as her virginity was taken. She felt Historia deep inside of her, buried firmly in her rear. It felt _incredible._ Ymir’s bliss was already near-orgasmic, and it took everything she had to keep from cumming prematurely. Her cock flexed and throbbed, drooling streams of hot, fresh pre-cum. Her balls churned, tightening rhythmically in preparation for a climax which was surely not far off.   
  
“ _Oooohhhh…_ So _tight!”_ Historia moaned, doubling over on top of Ymir.   
  
Historia licked at the back of Ymir’s neck, grinding against her friend’s rear. She felt her cock stirring up Ymir’s insides, warm and wet inside the tight, sweaty hole. She kissed and licked Ymir’s neck, nibbling playfully every so often. Her chest was squashed against Ymir’s back, her plump, soft breasts rubbing against her sweaty skin. She pulled her hips back with all of her willpower, slowly, carefully sliding almost all the way out of Ymir, whimpering softly as the tight, warm sensation of being buried in her asshole slipped away.   
  
With a sudden, firm thrust, Historia pushed right back in. Her hips _slapped_ against Ymir’s tight butt, and her balls swung forward, smacking against her guard’s big, hairy pouch. She could feel Ymir twitching around her shaft, as if her freshly-deflowered pucker was trying to push her out. Whatever the reason for the twitching, all Ymir’s body was accomplishing was arousing her queen. The walls of her anus flexed and tightened around Historia, squeezing and milking her as she slowly began rocking back and forth.   
  
“How does it feel?” Historia asked, her voice a low, heavy whisper. “After _all_ that flirting, _I’m_ the one that makes the first move… Are you disappointed that _you_ couldn’t fuck _me?”_  
  
She teasingly rolled her hips, grinding firmly against Ymir’s backside. She wiggled her shoulders, squishing her breasts a bit tighter against her friend’s back.   
  
“I bet I’m _so_ much tighter than you,” Historia continued, leaning in close to Ymir to whisper into her ear. “I would _barely_ be able to take your big, fat cock… It would probably make me cum just by pushing inside my poor little butthole…”  
  
“ _Mmmfff…”_  
  
Ymir’s moan was soft and quiet, but it did not go unheard by the queen. Historia smirked, nipped at Ymir’s earlobe, and reached down. She grabbed Ymir’s chest, kneading her tight, firm breasts in her hands. She pinched and tweaked her nipples, toying with the soft little nubs as she began to thrust in earnest.   
  
“ _Ahh! Mmmm…_ I can barely make myself move,” Historia purred. “It’s like your butt keeps sucking me back in…”  
  
Soft, wet squelching soon filled the air as Historia rocked back and forth, fucking Ymir at a steady, gentle pace. Her cock fit so snugly inside her friend’s ass that she could hardly manage to thrust. She had to force herself back each time, fighting against the pull of Ymir’s rhythmically-flexing O-ring as it dragged her back inside. Soon enough, though, she fell into a brisk rhythm, filling the room with the staccato sounds of flesh on flesh.   
  
Historia and Ymir gasped and moaned, writhing against each other as they fucked. Ymir rolled her hips against Historia, arching her back for her queen to give her as much access to her backside as she needed. All the while, Historia groped at Ymir’s chest, squeezing her breasts and running her hands all over her bust.   
  
“Mine are bigger,” Historia giggled, playfully snapping her teeth next to Ymir’s ear. “ _Nnnfff…_ Maybe I’ll let you use them next time… If you’re good…”  
  
Ymir could only moan desperately in response. The pleasure wracking her body was simply becoming too much to bear. With each thrust, each push from Historia, she felt herself losing control. She was climbing toward the point of no return, and every twitch of her shaft, every flex of her pouch, told her that she was about to experience the most intense climax of her life. She bit her lip, squealing into the pillow as she surrendered to the ecstasy.   
  
“ _NNNNNAAAAHHHH!!!”_  
  
A cry of pleasure ripped its way from Ymir’s throat, coming out full and clear even through the pillow she used in a vain attempt to quiet herself. Historia gasped sharply, but didn’t slow her thrusts, as she felt her friend’s hole begin to clench around her, flexing rhythmically in time with her fat, sweaty balls.   
  
Ymir whimpered, clutching handfuls of the bed sheets as she came. Her cock leapt, twitching powerfully as it throbbed and pulsed, squirting thick, heavy ropes of semen onto Historia’s bed. She stained the silk blankets with her seed, releasing shot after sticky shot of her hot, white load. She gasped and whined, tears welling in her eyes as she rode out her orgasm. The pleasure she felt was almost overwhelming, more intense and wonderful than anything she had ever felt. Throughout it all, she could feel Historia hammering away at her asshole, rocking back and forth, her hips moving like a piston, driving in and out of her with wild, single minded lust and reckless abandon.   
  
“ _Nnnfff!_ I- I feel you cumming!” Historia hissed, her rhythm faltering a bit. “You’re squeezing me! _Aaahhh!_ I- I can’t- It’s sucking me back inside!”  
  
Historia tried to pull out, only for Ymir’s strong, orgasmic contractions to draw her back in, all the way to the hilt. She slammed her hips forward, gritting her teeth and letting out a strained moan as she tumbled over the edge. Her climax came on suddenly, heavy and unstoppable.   
  
Historia’s balls pulsed against Ymir’s, flexing strongly with each shot of spunk she unloaded into her friend’s behind. Her shaft swelled with each blast of cum, stretching Ymir’s winking, hairy ring. She ground her hips against Ymir, letting her O-ring squeeze her load out, moaning openly as she emptied herself inside.   
  
Ymir’s orgasm had almost ended when Historia started cumming inside her. Now, with the feeling of hot, sticky sperm flooding her insides, Ymir’s eyes rolled back and her mouth opened in a silent moan. Fresh, warm pleasure boiled up her shaft, oozing out first as a lazy flow of cum and then squirting out in a few final, powerful shots. She groaned, exhausted, as she let herself collapse into the sticky, white mess she had made on the sheets, letting Historia slump down on top of her from behind.   
  
“ _Uuuggghhh…_ Marry me…”  
  
Ymir’s weak groan was only meant in half-seriousness. She had never felt anything as incredible as Historia had made her feel just now. With sweat dripping from her body, she lie motionless in a puddle of her own cum, gasping for breath as Historia straddled her from behind, lying on her back as she, too, caught her breath. Steam rose from the pair, curling in wisps in the muggy air as they found their second wind.  
  
Historia sighed heavily, carefully pulling her softening shaft free from Ymir’s freshly-fucked hole. She came free with a wet, sticky _pop,_ unplugging her friend’s slightly-gaped pucker. Ymir’s ass twitched slightly, winking as warm jizz leaked out, running over her balls and clumping in her hairy taint. Breathlessly, Historia collapsed next to Ymir, rolled onto her side, and stroked her friend’s freckled cheek, finally responding in earnest to the teasing proposal she received so often.   
  
“Of course,” the queen said softly. “Nothing would make me happier…”  
  
Ymir’s eyes widened slightly. She searched Historia’s bright, blue eyes for a sign that she was only teasing her back. The gentle, reassuring nod she received told her that her queen was, in fact, completely serious.   
  
“I- I don’t know what to say,” Ymir murmured softly.   
  
“How about ‘I love you?’” Historia suggested, tracing her finger over Ymir’s freckles.   
  
Ymir smiled warmly, happy tears forming in her eyes.   
  
“I love you,” she whispered, stroking Historia’s cheek.   
  
“I love you, too,” the queen replied, her eyes sparkling.   
  
The two scooted close together, locking their lips together for a gentle kiss. They stayed like that until exhaustion got the better of them, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Sticky from their shared love, sore with the dull ache that came with release, and drenched in each other’s sweat, the two girls couldn’t have been more content. As long as they had each other, everything, as far as they were concerned, was absolutely perfect.


End file.
